when past meets future
by unbroken16f4e
Summary: some times the past is bound to find the future... plz read and review!
1. finally together

_**So i re-post this cause i had a lot of mistakes so here it is **_

_**i do not own my babysitter's a vampire if i did Ethan and Sarah would be dating.**_

_**please read and review, i would really love that.**_

Ethan POV

I can't believe it been 13 years since we run away from Whitechapel,

Ethan, I heard my beautiful wife call for me

In the kitchen love (they have kitchen because of their daughter since she is half human)

Oh love what are you thinking

Can you believe it been 13 years since we left Whitechapel

Yea it been so long I miss the guys

Yea me too

After a few hours of talking we remember we had to go for our daughter beautiful daughter.

Megan POV

Finally I can't believe that spring break is finally here I am really exited because my parents promise me that I can meet my father's family.

Meg

O hi cat

Hi ready for spring break

Of course I am remember that I get to meet my grandparent's

Cat is my BFF she is the only human that knows about the vampires and all that

Okay I have to go my dad is outside but see you in 2 week I waved to cat and run to the parking lot and there he was waiting for me next to the car every one was staring at him because we are really popular because of Morgan enterprise.

Ethan POV

I was waiting for my beautiful baby girl like usual every afternoon she could walk home like I did years ago but since she studies on a private one that is like 1 hour from the woods that is where we live I always come and get her

Daddy I hear her angelical voice call out

Hey honey I say as I open my arms for her

Hi daddy

Hi baby girl how was you're day

It was okay

Ok ready to go home

Yep

Megan POV

We were in the car ride when my dad ask a question I was trying to avoid

So who is that boy?

Which boy I said trying to avoid the subject

The one that was staring at you in the parking lot

I have him a confused look

Oh come on don't try to play dump with me

The reason why I was trying to avoid the subject is because my dad is extra overprotective from me

A friend

Ethan POV

The rest of the ride home was silent when we got home I ran at vampire speed and help my daughter with her things and when I was about to get in the house I catch 2 vampire scene from someone I recognize.

Benny POV

It been 13 years since I last saw Sarah and Ethan it was one of the most painful days of my life

FLASH BACK (still Benny POV)

We were at Ethan's house because his parents made a graduation party when we hear screaming from Sarah's parents

We wont let our daughter see that child of yours

Mom, Dad I love Ethan

And I love Sarah more than my life

NO is no you won't see that stupid boy that you dare to call you're boyfriend

Later that night Sarah POV

Ethan what are we going do

I honestly don't know

What if…. what if we runaway

What are you sure?

Yes Ethan as I ever be

Okay

END OF FLASH BACK

Benny POV

We were at white church because only days ago we find out that Ethan and Sarah are here

I saw Ethan help a girl out of a car and when I was about to call for him something or should I say someone tackle me dawn and it was no other than ETHAN I scream exited.

Ethan POV

BENNY what are you doing here

Is nice to see you to

O sorry is just that it been 13 years and since when are you a vampire

I was going to ask the same

Jajah is nice to see you Benny and who is the other vampire that is with you?

Erika POV

That should be me

Erica Ethan ask with a confused look in his face

Yes that's me

What are you doing here

I came with my boyfriend

And he is

Benny of course

Ethan POV

Ooooo really

Hey you got Sarah so I got Erica

Okay totally fair

Okay let's get in I am sure you want to see Sarah

Yes! Erica scream

Sarah POV

I was inside with Megan when we heard laughter outside and then I smell 2 vampires so I send Megan to her room

Ethan is that you

Yes honey is me

Do you smell that ?

Yes they are 2 persons you may want to see

Come on guys you can get out now

What I saw shock me there it was my best friends Benny and Erica

Erica, Benny

What are you doing here we find out that you live here so we came here

Oooooooooo that's so sweat

Yes I know

Same old Erica

Megan POV

I was in my room when I hear something in the woods so I went up and look at my big window and there was a man with black coat and I decide to investigate I open my window and I was about to jump when my mom call for me and when I turn to look at the window the man was gone

Coming mom

When I got dawn stairs I smell 2 vampires so I start to freak out and my mom notice

Sarah POV

I saw my daughter tense so I start to talk

Come here baby there is some one I want you to meet

Ok

Come out guys

Come dawn honey they won't hurt you

Okay mommy

So this are old friends she is Erica and he is Benny I said pointing at each one

Ethan POV

I saw old the confusion in my princess mind but I decide to let her talk by her self (yes Ethan can read minds)

Honey talk

Megan was about to say something but Benny cut her

Guys I have a question who is she

Guess

Erica POV

I knew who she was she was Ethan and Sarah daughter she has Ethan pale skin Sarah brown hair MR. Morgan's curls and Sarah's soft chocolate eyes it was easy to know and she look like 12 -13 but the big question is how.

Yes Erica she is our daughter

Get out of my head

Wait dude she is you and Sarah's daughter I heard Benny said

Benny POV

I couldn't believe it that was impossible

No is not she is half human half vampire

She drinks blood super-speed super-strength but she also can eat human food and sleep and the most important thing she is ours

I was shocked and clueless so I start asking basic questions

Is she immortal?

Well when she turns 16 she will stop growing Sarah answer

She will be 2 years younger than her father and 1 than her mother (**I know Sarah is older but I make it different) **

Yes we know

Megan POV

I was a little confused know I had so many question

I know honey

I turn to look at my dad who had a guilty look in his face

Then I realize my stomach hurt cause I haven't eat yet

When I turn to look at my parents I saw that they have worried looks

Sarah POV

Oh honey sorry I forgot you haven't it yet

Is okay

No is not

Yes mommy is fine

No is not but steel what do you want to eat

I felt terrible how could I forget about my daughter lunch

Then I turn to my thinking daughter

Blood

I have her a disapproving look but before I could reply Ethan spoke

You can have blood after you eat a normal human meal

But- my angel star but I cut her of

No buts you won't live this kitchen until you it at least half of you're plate

Okay fine

Megan POV

I hate human food it doesn't taste good but my parent's make me eat at least 2 human meals at day.

What is your name I heard Benny say

Megan Elizabeth

Pretty name

Thanks

And as I see you don't like human food

No I don't

Why

Because it doesn't taste good

But you have to like some food

umm Italian food and candies

okay

So who is your other friend?

What are you talking about?

You now the guy who was out of my window

Well that's weird because is only me and Erika

I was really confused I am sure I saw a man out side my window

Ethan POV

I was hearing Benny and meg talk about food and candy and then I hear my daughter say that there was a man out of her window I know Sarah heard it to because she stop coking we rush to the living room.

Are you sure baby

Yes dad there was a man out of the window I saw him

And how does he look like

He was wearing dark cloth and a hood so I didn't saw his face

I saw that my daughter felt guilty because she couldn't remember more of the man so I have her a reassuring look but still she didn't feel better so I motion her to seat In my lap.

Is okay sweetheart is not your fault

You're not mad

Of course not know

She joust smile

Sarah POV

I was walking with my daughter's food on hand when I got to the living room I saw meg seating in Ethan's lap and Erika and Benny sitting across laughing and decide to join to them I sat next to Ethan and the remember I still had megs food on my hand.

Honey here is your food

Thanks mommy

You're welcome

So what are you guys talking about?

Erika was telling me a story about you and dad when you were in high school

Oooooo

I was worried for what my daughter saw in the woods but still I was trying to enjoy the moment my best friend was here and I had a beautiful family now another part of my heart was complete

Ethan POV

After half and hour of talking I saw my daughter hasn't touch her food yet

Honey you haven't eat yet

I don't want to

Why not

I don't like human food it taste bad

Honey you need to eat

No I don't want to

I am not asking if you want to you have to and I won't let you move from here until you eat

I don't like to scold my daughter but she has to learn I saw she start to eat and I gave her a smile

I already eat 4 bites can I stop now

No I want you to eat at least half of your plate

And what happens if I don't eat?

I'll punish you

Erica POV

I saw that Megan was staring to tear up and an idea kick in my mind

Hey you know when my mom make me eat food I didn't like I gave 2 bites and a sip of water and that way the taste is better

And it taste

Yes it did

Okay I'll try

I saw she have 2 bites and drink a sip of water

Well

It taste better

See

Thank you

After we talk for another hour I remember that we need a place to stay

Hey guys do you know of close hotels

You can stay here

Are you sure

Yes absolutely sure

Okay thank you

No problem

Benny POV

I wanted to get and now better Megan and decide to play 10 questions

So Megan do you want to play the 10 questions

Yea sure

Okay

1 question favorite color

Purple

2 question favorite animal

Wolf

Favorite thing to do

Hunt and play piano

3 question favorite food

Chocolate

Umm okay

4 question where do you study

Green land

When we were like for the 8 question I saw Megan was fighting not to sleep

Are you tired?

A little

Do you want to go to bed?

No

Baby I think you should is already 11:25 I heard Sarah said

But I want to play

Honey I think your mother is right Ethan said

Will be right back guys Sarah and Ethan said in unison

Okay

Meg angel let's go you need to get some sleep I hear Ethan said

Carry me

Megan POV

I was really tired I felt my dad strong arms carry me bridal style and my mom change me and both tucking me in my bed

Night sweetheart I hear my dad said he gave me a kiss on the forehead and left

Mom

Yes honey

Are you happy?

Of course honey why wouldn't I be happy I have and incredible husband and a beautiful daughter

No I mean are you happy because Benny and Erika are here

Yes baby I am happy now go to sleep

Okay night mommy

Night honey I felt my mom give a kiss on the cheek and left the room and that's all I remember

Before falling asleep.

Benny POV

After Ethan and Sarah return from putting Megan to bed I decide to ask who they think the man who Megan saw was

So guys who you think the man Megan saw was

I don't really now Ethan said

Maybe was Jesse

No I don't think so

Erika do you have any idea

No honey

Ethan POV

I was worried what if it was one of our old enemies.

We should search the woods tomorrow.


	2. Back at whitechapel

**_So here it is the 2 chapter enjoy and review o and I forgot to do this at my last chapter but here it is I do not own my babysitter's a vampire o and plz forgive me I now it's been so long since I update but I had writers block again sorry I will update more quickly next time bye enjoy the story and all REVIEWS ARE ACCEPTED but plz be kind. _**

Megan POV

I was awaken by the soft tickle of the sun **_(they are immune to sun) _**I got out of bed brush my teeth and went dawn stairs to eat breakfast and be welcome by a chorus of good mornings.

Good morning every one

Hi princess

Hi mommy

How did you sleep?

Good thanks

I was eating when I remember the promise my parents made me to get and know my father's family

So mom when I am going to meet dad's family

I was shocked by my mom's reaction she stood there looking clueless and like we haven't talked a bout it.

Moms are you alright

Umm yea honey I am

The rest of my breakfast was silent and boring.

Sarah POV

I knew we promise Meg to let her meet Mr. and Mrs. Morgan and Jane but now I wasn't so sure any more what if we went back to Whitechapel we can make Megan hurt. I walk into the living room where Ethan was.

Ethan we need to talk

Sure about what

Megan

is she in trouble

No Ethan do you remember that we promise her well let her meet your parent's and sister

Yes I know I was reading her mind she was shocked about your reaction

What are we going to do

Keep our promise

But what if Jessie or some crazy vampire wants to hurt her

Honey they don't know she exists

But-

Sarah

Okay fine

Should we tell her

Yes

Okay

Ethan POV

I knew how much Megan wanted to meet her family she doesn't know any one of her family apart from Sarah and me of course and Benny and Erika, talking of Benny and Erika where are they, okay that's not the important subject right know we needed to tell Megan the news.

Meg baby can you come dawn for a second please I didn't scream I knew she could hear me perfectly.

Coming

She rush dawn the stair with vampire speed and came straight to where Sarah and I were sitting

Yes dad what do you need

Sit dawn honey we have something important to tell you

Okay

Well remember we promise we would let you meet my side of the family

Yes what with it

We think is okay if you meet them honey Sarah said

Really?

Really

We are going to Whitechapel tomorrow morning

That's great

You should go and pack your stuff

Okay

Told you she would be happy

I now is just that it could dangerous

I know but we will protect her

Of course we will she is our daughter

We should tell Benny and Erika they can help

Yea sure but do you know where are they

Were are who Benny said entering the living room

You

O where here

So what's up

Were fling to Whitechapel tomorrow

Benny POV

I was surprise after 13 years of being away from his family he wants to see them

Really you're not kidding aren't you

No we promise her that we would let her meet her family and we are going to keep our promise

Good your family is going to be so glad to see you

I hope so

Megan POV

I was with my mom and Erika packing my suitcase for the trip when Erika bring a weird subject or at least for me.

So do you have boyfriend

What, no I do not have boyfriend

But you must like some one

I just smile

OMG you do like someone

Maybe

What's his name is he tall is he cute is he a gentle man

Alex, yes, yes, and yes

Honey be quiet your dad's going to hear you

And what if he hear us ask Erika

Is just that he is really overprotective of me specially around boys

Really?

Really

And what about you Sarah does it bother you to hear Megan talk like that of a boy

Well it doesn't make me happy but I can kind of handle it.

Meanwhile in Whitechapel bad guy POV (I can't tell you who the bad guy is just yet)

So the Morgan's are coming back

Yes master they come back tomorrow this can be the opportunity we have waited for take our revenge

Of course it is you think I'm stupid of what

No my master is just that-

Get out

As you wish

I'm going to take the Morgan's what is most important for them like they did to me

Meanwhile in white church Ethan POV

Were in the car ride to the airport because our private jet was we enter the jet Benny was really surprise and all that after a couple of hours we land.

Can you believe we are here I ask Sarah

She just gave me a bright smile

We got in a cab and ride to my old house

Megan POV

I was really exited I was at 5 minutes of meeting my family.

We got out of the cab after my dad pay for it and now, and we were there in front of my grandparents house I was exited but nervous at the same time what if they don't like me o they think I am a mistake or something like that.

They would never think that honey and I don't ever say that again cause is not true

By the time my dads said that every one was staring at us

I explain later I heard my dad said

They just nod

Ethan POV

I walk slowly to the front door and knocked on it a few seconds later a girl with blondish hair that look like 23 or 24 open the door I stare at her a couple of seconds and then realize that she was !

**_Tatatata hope you like it next chapter by Saturday tomorrow if you review and trust me is going to get better _**

**_Review's makes me happy :0 lol bye _**


End file.
